The Devil You Know
by Sith Master2019
Summary: After Sidious is arrested, a new Chancellor takes his place in more ways than one. Obi-Wan is assigned to protect her, and they fall in love. Their love is shattered when she betrays him, propelling him down the Dark Path. Obi-Wan AND Anakin DARK SIDE FIC
1. Prologue: Arrest

_**A/N: Well… after about a 1 year hiatus to work on other things, I'm back. To those of you that were keeping up with my fic the Rise of Darkness, I'm sorry to say that that has been discontinued. In its place, I'm writing this. I'm hoping it will be more epic than that fic ever would have been. Please enjoy.**_

_**Full Summary: Palpatine is arrested, and a successor takes his place in more ways than just becoming the new Chancellor. Obi-Wan is sent to protect her after a an attempt on her life, and eventually they fall in love. Then their love is shattered completely and the Jedi Master is propelled down the path to the Dark Side. Meanwhile, Anakin seeks revenge on those responsible for Padmé's death. Obi-Wan is on his list. **_

_**Thus, this is an ANAKIN **__**AND**__** OBI-WAN DARKSIDE FIC. The following pairings will be explored as well as exploited for dark purposes: Anakin/Padmé, and Obi-Wan/OC. **_

_**Without further ado, I present….**_

**The Devil You Know**

_by Sith Master2019_

_PART I: The Devil in Sight_

_Prologue: Arrest_

Chancellor Palpatine sat quietly in his private office, looking over datapads detailing everything from expense reports to debriefings of Clone War battles. He paid none of them any mind, however. Soon they would no longer matter. They would have absolutely zero relevance come tomorrow, assuming everything went according to plan, which it would. Palpatine knew this. He had foreseen it.

Of course, he did not require his gift of foresight to know exactly why four Jedi Masters suddenly entered his office unannounced. He knew that _they _knew. The Chancellor would play innocent for the moment, however. He required—in this situation—subtlety as much as he required foresight. Although, perhaps it would ease the coming conflict if he could catch just _one _of these Jedi off guard, however slight.

So, with a pleasantly surprised, manufactured smile upon his face he glanced up at Mace Windu.

"Ah, Master Windu," said the Chancellor, "I trust that General Grievous has been destroyed."

Palpatine smiled. If he were actually innocent of what the Jedi suspected, that is what he _would_ have assumed.

Unnecessary subtlety.

If it disarmed just one, he'd be pleased. They should all die fast. It would be easier.

"Chancellor, by the authority of the Jedi Council and of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest," Mace Windu stated coolly.

"I see," Palpatine replied evenly. "May I ask under what grounds am I being arrested? What are the charges, Master Jedi?"

"You are a Sith Lord. You've been in command of the Separatists the entire time they fought against us. You're responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people. Those are your charges."

"A Sith Lord?" Palpatine inquired, feigning surprise. "Even if that were true, Master Windu, it is hardly illegal."

"Hardly," the Jedi agreed icily. "Murder is, though. Orchestrating a war will not settle well with the Senate either."

The Chancellor chuckled. "Right you are—about the illegality of those actions, that is. However, conviction would require proof. Since you have none…."

"Contrarily," Mace bit back, "we do; your own confession to Anakin Skywalker."

Palpatine's smiled widened.

Of course, just as he'd wanted. Anakin's confusion would make him so much more susceptible.

The coming confrontation would heighten that sense of confusion. The Chancellor let his wrist fall on the cool metal cylinder within his sleeve. How lovely the scene would be….

"Ah, yes. I thought we might hit that little snag. You've caught me, Master Jedi. I am indeed a Sith Lord, and I orchestrated this war. I am confident, though, that none of this will matter."

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I _am _the Senate," Palpatine snapped, allowing his voice to contort with rage. The façade could be dropped now, he supposed. The conflict would have to begin very soon; catching one Jedi off guard was not that important, after all.

"We'll see," Windu returned. He activated his amethyst lightsaber. "You're under arrest, Chancellor."

The three Jedi behind him—Agen Kolar, Saesee Tinn, and Kit Fisto—all followed suit. It was deathly silent for a moment or two, the only sound being the steady buzz of the lightsabers.

Palpatine stood quickly, allowing his own, inactive blade to fall from his sleeve into his hand.

"I frown on treason, Master Windu," said the Sith Lord with a wicked smile. "We'll see what the Senate has to say after they hear of your failed attempt on my life."

"They will see it as a lie, because you'll be in our custody, and you'll admit it."

"Continue to assure yourself at that. At least you will die clinging to hope."

Then the Sith Lord propelled himself into the air, flying toward the Jedi.

Agen Kolar was the first to perish as Palpatine—now fully embracing his true identity; Darth Sidious—activated his crimson blade and stabbed is straight through the Jedi Master's heart. In one, fluid movement he pulled the saber free from the smoking hole of the Jedi's chest, and swung it around, slashing through Saesee Tinn's next. Continuing with that momentum, Sidious ran the weapon through Kit Fisto's midsection, carving a cauterized gash.

The three Jedi hit the ground at almost exactly the same time

Windu's violet blade flew at Sidious in an overhead strike. The Sith Lord parried, back-stepped, and launched into a flurry of attacks. Mace's defense was about as strong as the Sith Lord's offense. Evenly matched, the two combatants fought there. Their deadly game of combat was fluid, swift, and had a great aura of dangerous, lethal power. It was almost a choreographed sequence, the way the blades met at exactly the same time, cracking loudly, and then pulled back from one another, only to meet again in another clap of thunder and light.

Then, the tone of the battle changed. As quickly as it was a mere show of flashy attacks, it turned in favor of Mace Windu.

The Jedi Master batted away as strike from Sidious, and then sliced the Sith Lord's lightsaber hilt in half as he retaliated.

Sidious appeared surprised.

He _was _surprised.

Mace Windu called upon the Force, then, and used it to push the Sith Lord away.

The blast of energy sent Sidious flying backward, straight over his desk, and to the sill of window behind it.

Mace was there in seconds. He angled his amethyst blade at the seemingly helpless Sith Lord's throat.

"You are under arrest, Chancellor," snapped the Jedi Master.

"Anakin!" cried Sidious, looking toward the entrance of the private office.

Windu focused his attention there for a moment. Anakin had just entered; a look of shock upon his face. Mace quickly returned his focus to Palpatine.

"Help me, Anakin!" cried the Chancellor. "He'll kill me unless you stop him."

"Enough!" barked Windu. "You have lost!"

"You can't kill him, Master!" Anakin stated loudly, a hint of panic evident in his voice.

"I do not intend to. The Senate will decide whether he lives or he dies."

"A pity you will not live long enough to see it," hissed the Sith Lord.

Mace barely raised his saber in time to stop the wave of deadly lightning from hitting him.

The tendrils of electricity ricocheted from the amethyst blade, flying straight back to their creator. Sidious did not let up his attack, and by refusing to do so, he paid. His features melted, and were contorted. Only after his entire face was completely disfigured did he relent.

"Stand up," snapped Windu.

"Help me, Anakin!" huffed the Sith Lord, sounding out of breath. "He will murder me!"

"Silence," Mace ordered. He tossed a pair of rather plain looking binders to the Sith Lord. "Put them on."

He became quite silent for a moment, took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes.

Then….

"No," hissed Sidious, "you shall die!"

The Dark Lord raised his hands once more, but Mace slashed.

Two things happened at once.

One of Sidious' mangled hands hit the ground, smoking, no longer attacked to the charred stump which had once been its wrist. Then, Mace Windu flew across the Chancellor's office, hitting the wall and falling on his face. His lightsaber died and rolled from his grasp.

Sidious managed so raise himself into a crouch, holding his wrist and cursing in pain.

"Kill him, Anakin," the Sith Lord hissed.

Mace stood, calling his lightsaber to him. He slowly approached the Sith.

"Master!" Anakin cried as Windu activated his lightsaber. "It's not the Jedi way!"

"Be silent, Skywalker."

"I need him!"

Mace pulled back to strike.

"NO!" Anakin bellowed, activating his own saber, but Windu brought his down swiftly. The butt of the hilt hit Sidious in the back of the head, sending him to the floor.

"All too easy."

_**A/N: Yes it was. There IS A REASON FOR IT! Don't think I'm taking the easy way out for convenience of the plot! I even dropped a hint. See if anyone can pick it up. Why in the world would it be THAT easy to take Sidious down…? Think real hard for a sec. The answer will come to you very quickly! Now… reviews must come to me very quickly…. Also, I've written that scene like 100 times! I'm never doing it again. You've just witnessed history.**_


	2. Utapau

_Chapter 1: Utapau_

_The Next Day_

It was early morning, and the council room was bright as Anakin stepped in to it, stopping at the center. There were no clouds in the sky, everything was dazzling. This was a sharp contrast to the mood in the room, which was decidedly grim; dark.

Anakin paused in the center of the chamber, kneeled, and then rose to his feet. Mace Windu eyed him gravely from his seated position; Yoda crossed his tiny arms, and his ears drooped slightly. The room seemed to become a great deal darker, but there was still not a cloud in the sky.

"Knight Skywalker," addressed Windu curtly. "Why have you requested to see us? We convened yesterday, and cleared you of any involvement with the Chancellor's scheme. However… we were about to summon you, as we have more news to give you. Still, I want to know why you are here."

"Master Windu," said Anakin, "with the Council's permission, I would like to see Chancellor Pal—"

"That is out of the question," interrupted Master Mundi.

Anakin clenched his fist, but otherwise did not move.

The Chancellor was being held in a _very _secure cell within the Jedi Temple. Anakin had absolutely no idea what had happened to him since his arrest, but he was sure that even now Palpatine was being interrogated or something of the sort. He was also positive that the effort was yielding nothing. Anakin needed to see the Sith Lord, though. He was the only one who knew how to save Padmé. It was the only way. He'd been hoping to convince the Council to let him interrogate the Chancellor; obviously that was—

"Why do you wish to see the Chancellor?" inquired another master.

"It's important that I speak with him," said Anakin.

"Aboslutely _not_," Mace Windu snapped, "as Master Mundi said, that is out of the question, young Skywalker."

"I must see him, Master." Anakin stated firmly, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"No, Skywalker. You not only directly disobeyed an order from me to stay behind at the Temple when I went to arrest the Chancellor, but it would appear that you've grown dangerously close to the man. Unless you have some _extremely _good reason to see Palpatine, who, need I remind you, is a very dangerous Sith Lord that killed three Jedi Masters singlehandedly, than you will not be seeing him. This discussion has ended."

Anakin felt a twinge of rage, but succeeded in suppressing it. At least, he believed he did. He was positive his face betrayed no hint of emotion. Right now, Anakin wanted to hurt Mace Windu. But he could not hurt anyone because of ignorance. He would not—could not—tell the Council about Padmé unless he'd exhausted all hope. This was not Windu's fault; he didn't know. Still, Anakin was livid.

"You said there was something else," Anakin spoke in a steady, inflectionless voice.

"Yes," Windu replied.

"Revoked your appointment to the Jedi Council is," Master Yoda stated. "Believe, we do, that under the influence of the Sith Lord you are, to a degree."

This time, Anakin was sure his anger crept into his voice.

"That is completely unfair and untrue!"

"Good," said Mace Windu coldly. "Then you ought to have no problem not being allowed to see Sidious."

"I need him!"

Anakin couldn't stop himself.

That statement earned him many suspicious glares from the Jedi Masters. He felt someone lightly brushing his mind, trying to get a glimpse of his motives.

"Why?" Windu inquired, his voice was icy, dripping freezing venom.

Anakin did not reply. He would not incriminate himself any further.

Mace narrowed his eyes, but seemed content with the silence, at least for now. He'd obviously be keeping a very close watch on the young Jedi.

"More, there is," said Yoda. "Go, you will, to the Utapau system to assist Master Kenobi in taking down General Grievous. The last threat to the Republic, with Sidious gone, he is."

"Yes, master," Anakin replied automatically, still furious. "When should I leave?"

"Now," Mace Windu said. It was very clear by his tone that he either did not agree with Anakin being sent on this assignment, or else he very much wanted him to go so that he wouldn't be able to see the Chancellor—the _former _Chancellor. "The Council will be keeping a watchful eye on you, Knight Skywalker."

It rather sounded like a threat.

"Master Kenobi has been informed of the events that transpired here," Mundi announced. "He is currently performing recon to ensure Grievous is there. We cannot be sure, since the information came from the Chancellor himself."

"You will go to Kenobi and assist him in any way you can," Windu ordered. Perhaps he hoped that Obi-Wan could talk some sense into his former pupil. It was blatantly obvious that the Council was inches away from issuing Anakin's incarceration, or worse, his expulsion.

"Yes, master," said Anakin again. "I will leave immediately."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Skywalker. You are no longer a part of this Council, and you will not be allowed to see Palpatine. Go to Utapau, help Master Kenobi."

Anakin bowed.

"I will not fail you. Thank you for your time, Masters."

He strode quickly out of the room without another word. His heart was hammering, and his hands were quivering with anger.

XxX

General Grievous coughed loudly as he strode down a hallway in the base on Utapau. His clawed, metal feet clicked upon the floor. Two of his MagnaGuards flanked him, idly clutching their staffs. He was about a foot shorter than each of them, at this moment, kneeled over. He was far more dangerous, though.

He'd done what Lord Sidious had asked of him.

He'd convened the Separatist Council. Of course, he'd been quite irritated about it. This had been Dooku's job, but Dooku had gone and gotten himself killed. Politics with the spineless creatures of the council were a lot like babysitting younglings. Grievous had no patience for either politics or babysitting.

He was now awaiting further orders from Darth Sidious, and now was his scheduled time to contact the master.

He entered the communications room, hacking and sputtering as more fluids invaded his pathetic lungs.

With his many, sharp, claw-like fingers, he keyed in the proper frequency, bypassing the security with a number of highly secret codes that changed at regular intervals. He was surprised, however, when he was redirected through a foreign router—definitely not the usual one—do a different number.

He almost ended the communication, fearing that this was some sort of trap. Perhaps the Republic spies had succeeded in hacking in to the communications systems here. He could not fathom how, because no one _knew _the Separatists were on Utapau….

Grievous coughed, half in relief, half to expel the fluids from his lungs, when the flickering image of a cloaked figure appeared before him.

However, this cloaked figure was not Lord Sidious.

It was distinctly feminine, with a large chest, and slender, figure, though it was obscured by the robes.

The woman wore a hood, and it covered all but her mouth in shadow. She looked young, far younger than Lord Sidious. Dark hair flowed from beneath the hood like frozen, inky smoke.

"What is this?!" Grievous hissed. "Where is Lord Sidious?"

"My master is unavailable," the woman replied. Her voice was electronically distorted, spiking from higher to lower pitches at random. "You were told about me, I'm sure. I am Lord Sidious' back-up plan."

It suddenly clicked in the General's mine. He could not stop himself from crying out in surprise. "Lord Sidious has been found?!"

"Yes," the woman said. She neither sounded surprised nor concerned. "For now, you will answer to me."

"How did this happen?"

"It is not your place to know. You will do as I say and you will not question my orders."

If Grievous had possessed a real mouth, he would have scowled. "How am I supposed to know whether or not you are really who you say you are?"

"I'd assumed you were smarter, General. Do you really think that anyone else would be able to redirect your call from Lord Sidious' communications to mine? Besides, if I were an agent of the Republic, you would already be under attack. Coincidentally, I have reason to believe attack is pending."

"What?" Grievous barked.

How in the hell could the Republic have found him? He'd been positive nothing would be traced here. This was Utapau! It was a horrible, nasty place full of sinkholes and disgusting locals. It was an Outer Rim planet, outside the jurisdiction the Republic. It was unobtrusive, an unlikely place to hide. How—

"I'm not quite sure the intel is valid," the woman said, interrupting Grievous' thought process. "It's merely a rumor. I'm cautioning you, though."

"A rumor?" sneered the General. "What do you mean a _rumor_?"

"All you need to know is that my hand does not extend as far as Lord Sidious' did. I am acting to save the Separatist cause and you will listen to me or perish."

"Fine," Grievous snapped, but he did not trust this woman in the least. He would be very careful with whatever orders she gave him. This could be a trap. Though… it was too obvious to be a trap, unless that is what the woman was counting on. It was an interesting strategy, to be sure. Perhaps she meant to lull him into complacency by forcing him to assume she was doing Sidious' bidding by being so _obvious_ that there was absolutely no way she was committing any sort of treachery. She was definitely a Sith. She had the proper demeanor, and the same, manipulative, backstabbing, imposing, scheming personality.

"Very good, General. You will move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar for now and await my next contact."

"Fine, fine," Grievous agreed. Perhaps one of the Neimoidians would fall in to the lava there. "When am I to make contact next?"

"Did you not just hear my words, Grievous? You are _not _to make contact with me. I will contact you. Now, go, move the Council immediately."

"Yes, of course. How shall I address you?"

A smile curved the woman's tight lips.

"You may call me Sir."

Grievous snorted, or performed the equivalent of a snort. Sith were so very cryptic and occasionally downright ridiculous. Maybe it was just because she was a human, though…. Grievous had never found the human sense of humor amusing.

"Yes, _Sir_," Grievous said. He felt like an idiot addressing a creature that was so obviously female as 'Sir'.

"Very good, General. Complete your assignment and wait for further instructions."

The hologram disappeared as though it had never existed at all.

Grievous wished it hadn't.

XxX

Jedi philosophies weren't always great with their high and mighty approach to things. Anakin wholeheartedly disagreed that one should not love. Their calming techniques, admittedly, were useful. Anakin employed one as he made his way to the bridge of one of the Republic's capital ships orbiting Utapau. He'd arrived exactly five minutes ago, trying desperately to focus on the task at hand and not think about Palpatine. He must succeed here, though, if he were to have any hope of visiting the Chancellor. Padmé's life depended on this, but he must not think about that either.

"General Skywalker," Commander Cody acknowledged as Anakin stepped on to the bridge.

The clone threw the Jedi a salute, but Anakin didn't return the gesture.

"I'd like to contact General Kenobi immediately, if possible," Anakin said instead.

"Not possible, sir," said Cody. "We're currently awaiting his contact. He's requested radio silence. We've been instructed to attack after this hour is up if he has not made contact."

Anakin just nodded. He was still attempting to sedate his rampant thoughts.

"Permission to speak, General," Cody requested.

"Granted," Anakin muttered in response.

"Sir, may I ask if the rumors are true?"

Anakin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Calm. He must be calm.

"What rumors?" Anakin inquired, playing dumb. He knew exactly what Cody was referring to. Word spread fast, it seemed, across the Clone Army.

"That Chancellor Palpatine has been taken in to custody," the commander clarified.

"Yes, that's true."

"Is it also true he is the Sith Lord, the one the Jedi have been looking for? Was he in command of the Separatists?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "This information will probably be confirmed later and then classified."

"I understand, sir. But I do not understand why the Chancellor would do such a thing."

"Neither do I."

"Sir!" an officer from the crew pit interrupted. "General Kenobi is making contact."

"Patch him through," Cody ordered.

"Aye, sir."

Seconds later a life-sized hologram of Obi-Wan appeared before Commander Cody. Anakin stepped to the clone's side.

"The Separatist Council and General Grievous are here," Obi-Wan announced. "Begin the attack, Commander."

"Aye, sir!" Cody said, saluting. "Begin the landing!"

Obi-Wan's holographic eyes flicked to Anakin, appraising his former Padawan briefly.

Obviously, the Jedi Master _was_ aware of what had transpired on Coruscant. Anakin had foolishly hoped he wouldn't be.

"Anakin, accompany the ground forces. Home in on my beacon."

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed somberly.

"I'll see you soon," said Obi-Wan. It sounded like a threat more than a promise.

_**If you want to preserve the integrity of the Star Wars fandom you will drop me off a review! No, I'm kidding, I'm not going to pretend I'm the best author around here. But seriously, drop me off a couple reviews and keep me going because I love what I've got plotted for this fic, but I'm soooo sick of Star Wars that I'm not sure I can make it past the intro chapters and get in to what I really want to write…. More chapters to come soon, hopefully. **_


	3. Successors

_Chapter 2: Successors_

Rumors were swirling around the great club that was the Senate. Vicious rumors; vile, unbelievable things that were neither confirmed nor unconfirmed. Padmé'd gotten the gist of them from Senator Bail Organa. She could hardly believe that her friend, a former Senator of her home planet could be a traitor.

Word was that Palpatine had been arrested for treason by the Jedi Council.

According to gossip reports, a few Senators swore they knew the man was no good. Some were on the fence, and they were suspicious of Palpatine on one hand, but also incredibly wary of the Jedi. A few were downright convinced of a Jedi conspiracy to overthrow the Republic.

Padmé herself didn't know what to believe. She wouldn't accept anything until after this meeting of the Senate came to a close. It was nighttime on Coruscant, and it was really quite late. One of her handmaidens had woken her up to deliver her an urgent message from Bail Organa.

He'd given her the rumors, and informed her of this emergency Senate meeting.

Dazed, confused, and irritated, she'd slipped on the most formal looking gown she could find that both hid her pregnancy and didn't take three hours to put on and headed for the Senate.

She arrived quickly along with her trusted aides and boarded her pod. The chamber was almost entirely full and it was deathly silent.

That was _highly _unusual.

Maybe there was truth to these allegations against the Chancellor.

Padmé did not want to believe them. Especially the darker whispers… accusations against Palpatine, speculation about _exactly _why the Jedi had had to step in to arrest him and not the clones. Her husband was a Jedi, so Padmé was better versed in their lure than the average Senator. She knew the significance of the title Sith Lord, and she was absolutely petrified that there was even a sliver of truth to the rumors saying Palpatine was one.

He couldn't be.

That would not only make him an enemy to the Republic, but also an enemy to the Jedi. A sworn foe. A mortal danger to Anakin, her Anakin.

That chilled her to the very bone.

It might've been hours, or perhaps days, but finally the floor at the very bottom of the Senate chambers opened. It was so quiet one could even hear the hydraulics driving the pieces of the floor apart. The central podium rose slowly and more noisily than Padmé ever remembered.

Three figures stood on it. Master Windu was in the Chancellor's usual place. Yoda flanked him on the right, Ki-Adi-Mundi on the left.

The Senate held their breath, waiting for one of the Jedi to speak.

Someone coughed on the other side of the chamber. It echoed loudly.

Tension was tangible.

"Senators of the Galactic Republic," Mace Windu addressed deafeningly. The floating cameras broadcasting live to the HoloNet ambushed him, each vying for a good angle on his face.

"Many of you are probably already aware of the rumors regarding Chancellor Palpatine," the Jedi Master continued. "We've called this meeting to address your concerns and inform you as to what exactly is going on."

Mace paused for a moment. One of Padmé's aides shifted uncomfortably.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda grunted, "a Sith Lord, he is. The one we've been looking for."

"EVIDENCE!" roared some nameless Senator.

His pod bolted forward, zooming straight for the central podium.

Around her, Padmé could see other Senators stiffening, poised for something. Who knew what? Something horrible….

"We have evidence," Windu said calmly. "A confession."

The entire room went dark.

Some Senators grunted nervously, several gasped when a massive image of Chancellor Palpatine appeared above the central podium. He appeared calm, collected, and very professional. Padmé hastily scanned him for any wounds or lacerations that might indicate he was forced into this 'confession'. She didn't find any.

What she saw as far worse.

Palpatine's face was horribly disfigured. Mutilated would be a proper adjective to describe it. He was hardly recognizable.

Many Senators gasped in horror. Several cried out in protest.

Silence reigned again when he holographic Palpatine cleared his throat and smiled warmly.

But it was more of a grimace than a smile.

"Do not be alarmed by my appearance, Senators," the Chancellor said. His voice was a deep, guttural growl. "The Jedi attempted to arrest me, and these scars are the product of my resistance. I am not being forced to address you in any way. It is very unlikely that these fools could force me in to anything. I tell you now that I am the Sith Lord the Jedi have been hunting. My title is Darth Sidious.

"My mask is gone now. You all see me for what I truly am. I am the cleanser of the Republic's filth. It was I who lead the Separatists from humble beginnings stemming from the Trade Federation. I invaded Naboo, and I attempted to murder Queen—now Senator—Amidala."

Padmé shivered involuntarily with fear and revulsion and also fury.

"We are too weak to last. Without my regime, we would have torn ourselves apart. I have built us up stronger than we have ever been in order to dissolve our democracy, and form it in to a more perfect monarchy. But I have failed to do this peacefully."

Padmé narrowed her eyes at the word 'peacefully'. It was more like stealthily; traitorously. By the sound of it, several other Senators shared her sentiments.

"I have failed in my quest, and I've been arrested by the Jedi. I shall have to rely on the Separatists now. Fear not, Senators, even though I am unable to lead them, they will not fall. They will emerge the victors in this war. Very soon, you will all be bowing to me and giving me your thanks! I will—"

The image of Palpatine's horribly disfigured face disappear, and the lights returned. It was silent again. The Senator who'd demanded evidence sat dumbfounded in his pod.

"A confession from the Sith Lord himself," said Mace, breaking the quiet. "If you are still unconvinced, I have a video to show you of his arrest. It will be hard to watch, but you must all see it. Before that, however, there are a few matters I'd like to present. First is the election of a new Chancellor which will have to begin as soon as possible. Until then, the Jedi Council will serve as the governing body of the Senate. Also, at this very moment Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are moving to apprehend General Grievous on Utapau. Once they do, this war will be over. The Separatists will neither have a strong political figure, despite their council, and they will not have a military leader. I promise that this crisis will be resolved soon. Now… to the footage of the Chancellor's arrest.

"I will ask you to watch this and vote as a body on whether you think the Chancellor is guilty of treason or not as the Constitution states is your duty…."

The evidence was indeed overwhelming and the verdict was unanimous:

Guilty.

_**Sorry for lack of editing and length, but this needs to be up….**_


End file.
